


She's Not Afraid

by mdpcn6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d imagine, AU, College, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Song fic, frat party, frat star!Niall, imagine, niall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpcn6/pseuds/mdpcn6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the One Direction song "She's Not Afraid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Afraid

All throughout the party, Lydia was blatantly flirting with Niall. To be fair, I did tell her that we were 'just friends' over breakfast this morning.  But let's be honest here, she knew that Niall and I had an unspoken agreement.

Unfortunately, Niall and I also had gotten into a fight last weekend when I still refused to make anything official.

"I don't know how many times I've told you, Rose, but I don't want a fuck buddy. I want a relationship! With you!"

"I've told you the same amount of times that I don't want anything serious! If you don't like our arrangement, then why are you still here?"

"Because I have feelings for you!"

"I don't know what to tell you, but I'm not changing my mind on this. I don't want a boyfriend."

"Fine. Don't call me when you get lonely or need a date to a party."

 

And so I didn't.  After almost a week of radio silence, I spotted him across the room flirting up Lydia and some new member.

To be fair, his frat is throwing the party, so I could have just not shown up and went to a different kegger, but I had to show that I wasn't affected either.

So that's how I ended up standing by the bar, half-listening to Nick drone on and on about the upcoming intramural finals that his frat made it into.

"Rose, are you even listening?"

I snapped my eyes back to Nick.  "Of course, you were talking about…" Shit. What was he talking about?

"That's what I thought.  Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I took a big gulp from my solo cup and looked around.

"Rosalyn Edwards.  I've known you since Spanish One freshman year, and I pledged with Niall.  Neither of you are fooling anyone.  Please put all of us out of our misery and hook up already."

"We have hooked up, and look where that's gotten us."

"You know what I mean.  Everyone here knows that you're afraid of a commitment, for some unknown reason. But if you don't get over yourself, Niall is going to move on.  Do you really want to spend the rest of your life watching Niall flirt and make out with blonde bimbos like Lydia, or do you want to finally put your big girl panties on and get him?"

Sometime during Nick's speech, my jaw dropped to the floor.  "Um… well."  I glanced over to where Lydia was tossing her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder and Niall was laughing at what I'm sure is a tacky joke.

Was this what I wanted?  To watch Niall flirt with other girls?  I mean, I flirted with other guys while we were hooking up, but seeing Niall do the same thing really hurts.

I glanced up at Nick and he nudged me with his elbow.  "Go.  Show that girl that he's yours."

I quickly downed my drink, slammed my cup onto the bar, and swerved through the crowd until I finally was face to face with Niall and Lydia.

"Oh, hi Rose.  I didn't expect you to be here," Lydia snapped.  If looks could kill, I would be dead.  However, I was not going to let that stop me.

Before I lost my courage, I grabbed Niall by the shirt collar and kissed him. At first, he didn't respond. Just as I was losing hope, I felt his arms move up my arms and wrap themselves into my hair.

I heard a huff as Lydia walked away and some cheers from around the room. As I slowly pulled apart from Niall, I blushed as I noticed several pairs of eyes looking at us.

"What was that for?" Niall panted at me as his hands rubbed my arms. I realized that I still hadn't let go of his shirt.  And that wasn't the only thing I wasn't letting go of tonight.

"I'm an idiot. I want you." Niall looked expectantly down at me. "I want a relationship with you."

That thousand-watt smile could light up this whole town.  "If I knew flirting with her would do the trick, I would have done so months ago."


End file.
